Crush
by ani-chan24
Summary: young Kakashi has a crush on Iruka, and ends up relying on Gai's help to get his love's attention. KakaIru, probable OOCness. Please R&R! New Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Crush 

Pairing: Kakashi/Iruka

Warnings: Can't think of any.

* * *

Iruka giggled as he held hands with Mizuki, walking together down a forest path. The white-haired teen kept softly whispering things to his younger counterpart and making him laugh. It wouldn't be quite as joyous if they'd noticed the mismatched pair of gleaming eyes watching them. In a tree not too far away from them was a fuming Kakashi Hatake. He watched the two and pouted under his mask, grousing in his mind about how Mizuki hogged Iruka's attention.

It'd started out as a strained friendship, but not long after Kakashi met Iruka, he got a strange liking for the exotic-looking preteen. He wasn't sure if it was the boy's ever changing moods, his intriguing scar, or perhaps something else that caught his eye, but for some reason he couldn't keep his thoughts away from the other for too long.

And now, it'd grown into a full blown crush, like the one everyone knew Kurenai had on Asuma. Kakashi couldn't be as straightforward as the girl was though, opting to hide and follow Iruka, rather than sneak glances just when he was near.

He told himself in the beginning he'd just been looking out for the younger boy's safety, since he wasn't too skilled of a ninja yet at all, and liked to go off on his own a lot. But soon he'd follow the boy anytime he saw him around town, sometimes spending an entire day just watching Iruka do whatever he liked.

Even for Kakashi at this age, it seemed wrong. But he couldn't stop, he wouldn't. Not till he found a way to get Iruka for himself. He peered through the leafy top of the tree to see the two friends almost out of his sight. He silently hopped closer and closer until he was in a tree so near that he didn't dare make a sound.

Despite what most thought, Kakashi was sure Mizuki had feelings for Iruka. How he'd always offer to hold his hand, and buy him ramen, and walk him home every single day. That spelled out more than friendship. He doubted, and hoped, that Iruka would ever catch on, he was still too naive.

The two had drifted farther down the path again, and Kakashi was about to follow when he heard a rustling sound from behind. He swiftly turned around, a kunai out and right at the throat of the person who'd appeared behind him.

"What great reflexes Rival!" the booming voice of a young Gai called out. The white-haired chuunin twitched and put his kunai away, clapping his hands over his mouth and looking through the leaves at Iruka and Mizuki.

The brown haired boy had turned slightly in confusion, but didn't dwell on it long as Mizuki tugged on his hand and suggested they get some dango. His answer was a cheer as Iruka ran off, dragging the grinning 16 year old behind him.

Once out of his sight, Kakashi sighed in relief and let the fuzzy-browed ninja loose, giving him a light glare. "God Gai, ever heard of whispering?" he muttered, still glancing back at the way Iruka ran off, to make sure no one came back.

His rival let out a chuckle and slapped his shoulder, a shining grin on his face. "Now Rival! Why were you hiding in a tree?! Surely you are more clever at hiding than this!!" he accused, looking to completely ignore the question asked of him.

With a sigh, Kakashi contemplated what he'd say before giving Gai a bit of a once over before looking him hard in the eye. "Gai. Would you be willing to help your 'rival' out?" he asked tentatively, almost dreading any answer.

The bowl-cut wearing teen looked surprised for a moment, before he did the well known 'nice guy' pose and grinned brightly. "Of course Rival!! It'd be my honor to assist you, though I'm sure you'd be fine on your own! What will we be working to do??"

Kakashi slumped slightly in relief before an odd smile curled beneath his mask, his one visible eye twinkling. "We're going to get me with Umino Iruka."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Crush, chapter 2 

Pairing: Kakashi/Iruka

Warnings: Probable OOC-ness, and an over excitable Gai.

It was a few days later, and another day of Iruka-stalking. Or as Gai liked to call it, 'The Mission of winning Youthful Iruka's Heart!' yes. He did call it that unbearably long title. And mentioned it every time he saw Kakashi. It made the young jounin regret asking him for help.

For the last three days, Kakashi and Gai had been trying to come up with plans to get Iruka to like Kakashi, but none seemed possible. Probably because most of Kakashi's plans involved somehow maiming Mizuki and stealing away the tanned younger boy. And Gai's plans, while surprisingly good, were never carried out, do to the fact that Kakashi couldn't stand to stay long enough to listen to the over exuberant male boast his plans as if he was an announcer of some sort.

While thinking back to his failed plans of the days previous, he was brought back to reality when he realized Iruka had gone out of his view. "God damned short attention span", he muttered, getting up to go find him when a poof of smoke appeared in front of him, wafting away to reveal Gai in his nice guy pose. "Good Morning my Eternal Rival! Another day to work on The Mission of winning Youthful Iruka's Heart!" he cheered, as Kakashi gave him a blank look.

Gai chuckled at the look and waved his finger in the 'tsk tsk' fashion. "Fear not Rival! I have come up with a perfect plan! Rather than try to get rid of Mizuki, you must try instead to Woo the young Iruka!!"

Kakashi"s visible eye twitched. "What did you just say?" he asked in disbelief.

"WOO! YOU MUST WOO YOUR LOVE, RIVAL!!"

"For the love of the Hokage, Gai, I didn't ask you to scream it..."

The jounin cleared out his ear before glaring at his so called rival. "What makes you think I can 'woo' Iruka? He barely knows me, and always around Mizuki." he growled while saying his rival for Iruka's name, glaring at a tree. "Stupid Mizuki, I bet he tells Iruka lies about me, and tries to be his boyfriend, and kicks puppies for fun.." he continued grumbling as Gai stared at him with an odd look.

Suddenly, the teen grinned again and shot his hand into the air. "I've got it!!" he exclaimed, catching Kakashi's attention again for the moment. "The reason why you yell everything?"

"No! The perfect plan!"

"...Fine. Tell me."

Gai grinned. "I shall find a way to distract Mizuki for a day, and you shall go with Iruka!"

Kakashi looked at him blankly. "Anyone could've come up with that. Besides, how do you know Iruka would agree to go anywhere with me?"

The spandex wearing ninja faulted for a moment, looking deep in thought before finding an answer. "Rival! You shall tell the Youthful Iruka that Mizuki sent you in his place!! I'm sure it will work!"

The other looked quite doubtful, but it was the only plan they'd come up with so far that might have even a slim margin of working, so...

"Okay. We will try this plan tomorrow. It's up to you to figure out what to do with Mizuki. I'll meet you at Ichiraku's at nine. See ya." and with that, the white haired wonder poofed away, leaving Gai to his thoughts on how to distract Mizuki using things other than force, money, or bath houses.

* * *

Hope this was okay. Might take me a bit with the next chapter, I've hit writer's block... 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Crush

Pairing: Kakashi/Iruka

Warnings: Can't think of any.

Disclaimer: don't own the anime naruto, nor it's characters or whatever. just this fic.

* * *

"What?"

"I'm completely serious! You must look, it is the greatest thing in the world."

"...Well... Fine, but this better be quick."

Gai grinned a suspicious smile, leading Mizuki off to his doom. It was the next day, and time for Kakashi to make his move. As the bowl-cut haired teen ran with Mizuki, he threw a thumbs up in the air, signaling his rival to go.

Kakashi sighed in relief as he saw the signal he had been waiting for. Getting up from his crouched position in a bush, he casually brushed himself off and walked over to Iruka, who he'd found sitting at a bench near the school, his thin, brown legs swinging carelessly as he looked about for Mizuki. It was obvious they made plans to meet.

"Well hello there, Iruka-kun."

Kakashi called out in his friendliest voice. He still managed to make the boy jump, perhaps he shouldn't have popped up behind him after all.

The tanned teen turned with a yelp of surprise, not yet able to sense someone had snuck up on him. Kakashi was glad to see a slight calm in Iruka's eyes when he realized it was Kakashi, but the cautious stance the boy had was still there.

"Oh... um... Hi... K-Kakashi-san."

If Iruka was trying to hide that he forgot the older teen's name, he did a very bad job. A tinge of pink spread across his cheeks, embarrassed that he got so surprised by another teen so easily.

"Have you seen Mizuki-kun around anywhere? He was supposed to meet me today so we could go buy a present for the Hokage. His birthday is coming up, yanno?"

"Well, Iruka-kun, that is exactly why I am here. You see, Mizuki forgot that he had plans to uh... train... with... Gai! Yes, he was supposed to train with Gai today. And Gai never lets someone break their promise. So Mizuki told me to tell you he wasn't coming."

The surprised look on the younger mad Kakashi worried his lie was as sucky as he thought it was for a moment, but a soft "Ohh..." of understanding emitted from his secret crush. His lie was a success.

Kakashi could've started dancing in triumph... had he not seen the crushing look of disappointment on Iruka's face. The boy's head ducked down, hiding his sad eyes from view as he bit his trembling lip.

"E-Er... I forgot! Mizuki also asked me if I could fill in and go with you instead today!"

Iruka's face immediately brightened. "Really?! But he said I shouldn't hang out with you!"

With his mask covering a horrible scowl, Kakashi tried his best to keep a friendly look and shrugged. "Maybe he was just joking. Come on, let's start looking."

He held out his hand to the younger ninja, waiting as long as it took until the boy finally took his hand, standing up. If Kakashi had forgotten why he liked Iruka so much, he was reminded full force by the brilliant smile the boy shone on his face.

The white-haired flirt could feel his heart thumping hard in his chest, his body becoming nervous and tentative. This never happened before, not even when he saw Iruka. But to be holding his hand, and recieve a smile meant just for him, well, it made Kakashi feel like fainting.

But Iruka wouldn't let him faint, clutching his hand and dragging him off to whatever they were planning on doing. Kakashi followed behind like the lovesick puppy he was, but made sure to take full advantage of the situation.

He studied the way Iruka's soft, caramel-colored hand felt clutched to his, how he was sure they were a perfect fit. Being this close, he could smell the other boy, an aroma of vanilla, and maybe a hint of musk. It wafted around him, filling his senses with bliss until,

"-So anyway, that's what we're doing."

"..."

"Kakashi-san? Did you hear me?"

Apparently, he missed something. It's not hard to guess why.

"Um, sorry about that, you were saying??"

A cheesy grin followed this, and Iruka seemed to buy it, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Oh, well, I was saying, I was wondering why I never see you around. You've always seemed pretty scary... but now that you came face to face with me, you're very nice."

Kakashi was beaming at this statement, how glorious to know Iruka felt he-

"So nice, just like Mizuki-kun! Maybe we can plan to all get together, you, me, and Mizuki-kun. That would be fun, right?"

It seemed the boy truly meant what he said, a look of hope and questioning in his eyes. Kakashi felt himself begin to sweat. He would love to spend another day with Iruka, but the thought of Mizuki being right there, ruined it. Or perhaps not... Kakashi slowly began to grin once more as his mind thought of terrible plans to ruin Mizuki in Iruka's eyes.

"Sounds PERFECT! We must do that. Now then, time to find a present!"

He suddenly scooped Iruka up, and began running with him in his arms to the market street. Iruka was very tense at first, but soon calmed down, and Kakashi was sure that Mizuki had done this more than once too.

And so, they were on their way to the

...porn store?!

SOMEWHERE ELSE ENTIRELY

"Okay. We're here! This is the youthful spot of love!"

"What the hell are you talking about? This is a cave at the outskirts of the village. What are you-"

"LEAF HURRICANE!"

Mizuki went out like a dead fish... or something akin to a dead fish. He fell to the ground and was tied up immediately. Gai turned around, tears flowing down his face and a clenched fist to his chest, he whispered.

"Go get him, Kakashi..."

i dunno... hope this didn't suck. sorry i've been gone so long... idk when the next chappie will be done. hope you don't hate me


End file.
